


31 Days of Supernatural

by AllFuckedUpOnLove



Series: 31 Days Of Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cake, Cas Has Rainbow Wings, Claire and Kaia Reunite, Cuddling, Domestic, Dreamhunter, Episode: s11e15 Beyond the Mat, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Girlfriends - Freeform, Heaven, Kisses, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunion, SPNDBCC, Saileen - Freeform, True Love, Truth Being Freeing, Wrestling, Young Crushes, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, lgbtqia, so very soft, the happy ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove
Summary: My fic responses to the Supernatural Deserved Better Creative Challenge taking place during the entire month of December.1: Found Family2: Dean Is Bisexual3: Castiel Has Rainbow Wings4: LGBTQIA (Claire/Kaia)5: Saileen
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: 31 Days Of Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046965
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN Deserved Better





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dean reminisces about the time Bobby threw him a surprise birthday party as he tries to mend things between him and Jack.

Dean remembered it like it was yesterday. He woke up, ready to go with his dad on a hunt, but Bobby insisted he hang back with him and Sam for the day. Bobby made a cover story about Dean puking his guts out and John didn’t care enough to question it. He probably figured it would be easier to chase a demon without his son slowing him down.

  
What Dean wasn’t prepared for was the homemade decorations that covered the kitchen and the smell of vanilla in the air. Bobby blew up a couple old New Year’s balloons and taped them over the door. Sam tied together a bunch of washcloths to make streamers, and made a “Happy Birthday Dean!” banner with pieces of old mail. It wasn’t fancy, by any means, but to Dean, it was perfect.

The three of them sat around the little wooden table and they gave Dean his presents. Considering he barely remembered it was his birthday himself, this was more than he could've asked for. Bobby got him a pack of baseball cards, and Sam got him a beat up baseball that he most likely found at a goodwill or in a park nearby.

  
“So we can play catch when we’re on the road,” Sam said with a smile of pure innocence. It did get pretty boring on the road. Hours of driving, always waking up in a new town that looked exactly like the previous one. They were thankful for anything that helped pass the time.

  
“Now I’m gonna tell you right now, son,” Bobby said, standing up and pushing his chair in, “I tried my hardest with this. It ain’t pretty, but you know what, I figured you’d like it anyway.”

  
Bobby opened the fridge and pulled out a glass pan, setting it in front of Dean. It was Bobby’s attempt at making a birthday cake. He found an old recipe that his wife used to make and gave it his best shot. It was lopsided, the frosting was patchy, it looked burnt on the edges, and it said “Happy Birthday Dean” in scraggly letters. Sam said he wrote it because between him and Bobby, he had the neater handwriting. Not by much.

  
The candles were a “2” and a “3,” no combination of which was remotely close to Dean’s age, but that’s what Bobby had leftover from one of his previous birthdays. It was fine though, because Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had a birthday party or a cake. It was probably when his mother was still alive.

  
As Bobby lit the candles, he and Sam sang an off-key version of happy birthday while Dean tried to keep from laughing. Sam was on the edge of his seat, telling Dean to make a wish, make a wish!

  
Dean closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted. In the moment before he blew out the candles, he could almost imagine it, a normal life, a happy family, but much like the smoke drifting into the air as Dean opened his eyes, that fantasy was fragile and fleeting.

  
A huge smile spread over Dean’s face as he realized maybe he wouldn’t get that wish, but what he had in front of him was pretty damn good. He had his little brother, who was happy and healthy, and he had Bobby, who was like a dad to him. For all of the shit he had to put up with, it was moments like this that made him feel lucky. Even if the cake tasted like baking powder.

~**********~

That’s what Dean focused on as he creamed the sugar and butter together. How that moment made him feel so loved and appreciated, and he hoped maybe he could do that for Jack. Dean knew their relationship had been pretty tumultuous from the start, but he had grown to see Jack as a son, and he thought, maybe, somewhere in the depths of his superpowered heart, that Jack felt that way too.

  
Armed with nothing but a quirky Youtuber baking tutorial and sheer willpower, Dean whipped up a birthday cake that rivaled the one Bobby made all those years ago. His was also lopsided, the frosting was splotchy, he covered that up with rainbow sprinkles, and it started to cave in, but it tasted good. So good. But hey, on birthdays it’s always the thought that counts, right?

  
When he set the cake down in front of Jack and lifted the lid, he didn’t know what his reaction would be. He waited, trying to hide his pride just in case Jack hated it, but as soon as Jack saw it, he smiled, and that made Dean’s heart swell. Jack loved it.

  
After Dean lit the candle, sticking it right in the middle of the cake, Sam told Jack to make a wish. Dean was sure there was no way Sam remembered that ragtag birthday, or picked up on what Dean was trying to do, but as Jack closed his eyes and made his wish, Dean felt lucky to be surrounded by family. It might not have worked out the exact way he thought, but Dean felt like his wish did come true.


	2. Dean Is Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight men don't look at their wrestling idols like that.

When Dean was a kid, he liked the typical things boys his age liked. Riding bikes, arcade games, hot wheels. His favorite thing at the time, though, was wrestling, and his favorite wrestler was Gunner Lawless. Gunner was the man of the hour. He was the heavyweight champion, the fans loved him. When Dean tuned in on Monday nights, he was most excited to hear Gunner’s music hit. It was his favorite part of the week.

Gunner would come out in his spandex tights, and a white leather jacket with cowboy fringe. He looked so strong. Like a superhero. Like he could rip a man apart with his bear hands. At the end of his entrance, he would always give his glove to a lucky kid in the audience. Dean dreamed that one day, he would be that kid. 

His eyes lit up and his heart raced when Gunner was on the screen. He chalked that up to being a typical fan. He was excited. But his eyes lingered a little too long on those oiled-up arms, stared a little too hard when Gunner would bend over to pick up an opponent, wished he was the one lying on the mat when Gunner went in for the pin. But surely everyone had thoughts like that, right?

One night his dad sat down on the stain-covered couch of whatever random motel they were staying at and watched a bit of the show with him. John didn’t know many of the wrestlers, but he was quick to cheer when blood was spilled, and quick to make comments when the women came out for their one and only match of the night. 

There was a pretty blonde in a high-cut leotard fighting against some lady dressed as a magician. John nudged Dean as the two women locked up, and with a sly smile he said, “Now see, I’d let her wrestle me anytime, am I right?” 

Dean nodded with a forced smile. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t find her attractive, she was smoking, ten out of ten, but he noticed no one ever made those kinds of comments when the guys were on the screen. Even when he found the odd local kid who also liked wrestling, they never talked about the guys the same way they talked about the girls. But to Dean, it all felt the same. 

Well, not exactly the same. Because girls made his mouth water and his heart skip, and guys made him want to surrender and touch and hold. It was all too much.

He knew John would never approve if he said anything, so he just pretended that those feelings weren’t there. But he couldn’t help the nervous laughter that escaped him when a friend he had a crush on told a joke, or the way he bit his lip and focused on the ground if a boy caught his gaze for too long, or the jolt of electricity when his hand brushed against the hand of the very cute boy he played Mortal Combat against on the weekends.

Dean always knew he liked boys and girls, but he was trapped, longing for the moment when he could finally exhale and live in his truth. He didn’t know when that day would come, or if it would come, but if it did, Dean hoped he would be met with love. 


	3. True Colors (3: Castiel Has Rainbow Wings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel first came to earth, his wings were black and heavy. A burden. But that changes when Cas is able to speak his truth.

The door flew open, the lights sparked and shattered, as he entered the barn. The sheer power of the angel radiated for miles, and behind him flashed the silhouette of his wings. In this vessel, on earth, his wings were black. Invisible to the humans, but Cas could see them. Raven black feathers, oil sludge dark. The moment he raised Dean from hell, they felt heavier. He wasn’t sure why. His whole being felt heavier, like the very touch of Dean filled him with something inexplicable. Something new. It was frightening. Confusing. A confusion that only grew when the hunter stabbed him in his chest, but his intrigue grew as well.

After the fall, with his wings singed and broken, Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever be returned to his true form. A part of him was literally missing. He was starting to learn that angels weren’t as untouchable as he had been told. There was so much to learn about being on earth, about fighting the forces of evil, about manipulation and trust. These weren’t things angels were supposed to worry about. Angels were obedient, emotionless soldiers. But Cas had questions. Doubts. He had feelings, and that quickly became overwhelming. 

In the style of Dean Winchester himself, Cas pushed those feelings to the depths of his heart, but every now and then, they’d bubble up to the surface and spill. It wasn’t his fault. Anytime he was around Dean, he couldn’t help himself. It just came out. He knew Dean’s soul, in and out, he knew Dean as a person, and he was the most loving human being he had ever met. Dean was something magical. If Cas thought that even for a moment Dean felt the same way, he’d open the flood gates and let the truth poor out, but it always seemed like Dean wanted him to go. Go on missions, go fix his messes, just go away. If Dean simply asked him to stay, he would. Without hesitation. 

On their mission to purgatory, Cas was weak. His powers had been fading, he wasn’t as strong as he was the last time they were there, but he was determined to find the leviathan blossom. When he and Dean were attacked, he ran, just like last time, to keep Dean safe. It was a risk, but he would do anything for Dean, no questions asked. 

As the time ran down on the rift being open, Cas was worried Dean wouldn't make it back and they would be trapped there all over again, but then he heard it. He heard Dean, somewhere out there in the vast wasteland, praying to him. He could hear the desperation, the regret, the raw honesty, and dare he say it, the love. He heard how much Dean wished he told him to stay.

His heart was so full, he nearly collapsed when Dean finally found him. He knew what Dean wanted to say, but Cas was fearful of what that would mean for him, so he said it was ok. He heard what he needed to hear. 

Cas’s deal with the empty loomed over his head until it finally caught up with him. Death was pounding on the door, set on killing him and Dean as soon as she broke through. Dean knew it, and Cas could see the fear in his eyes. This wasn’t how he thought it would happen, but he knew he had a shot at saving Dean if he could just tell him the truth. 

So he took a breath, and suddenly he was telling Dean all of his secrets. He told him about the deal, about how he knew the one thing he wanted was something he couldn't have, how Dean wasn’t an angry shell of a man, but a loving one. 

Cas spoke the words that had lingered on the tip of his tongue for so long, and he felt free. Even as he watched Dean’s eyes fill with tears, he didn’t regret letting Dean know how special he was, how important, how loved. That was the last thing he’d say to Dean, and it was worth it. The weight that haunted him had been lifted and Dean had been saved.

After the empty took him, Cas only remembered darkness. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been there before a blast of light filled the void. There was a loud ring, a screeching almost, and Cas felt himself being lifted. 

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in a garden under the warm glow of the sun. He thought he was alone until he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello.” 

Cas turned around and was met with the smiling face and raised hand of Jack, welcoming him to heaven. Jack explained everything that happened since Cas was taken away, and told him they would need to start work on rebuilding heaven. It was a lot to take in, but he was grateful to see that his sacrifice helped save the world.

As he took in the beauty around him, Cas realized a unique weight was back on his shoulders. It couldn’t be. Could it?

The motion was pure muscle memory as Cas unfurled his wings. The vibrant rainbow feathers shimmered like stained glass, the holiness of pure happiness refracting in all the colors. They were light. No longer a burden he needed to carry, but instead they felt like air itself. Their beauty seemingly given life with the truth spoken in his final breath.

This was who Cas was meant to be. The angel who rebelled against heaven, who believed in free will, who fought and died for the greater good, for humanity, for love, and despite the many attempts at changing him, those had always been Castiel’s true colors.


	4. Kaia Returns Home (4: LGBTQIA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaia and Jody finally return home, and Claire is reunited with her first love.

When Claire saw Jody’s name flash on her phone screen, her heart seemed to freeze in both fear and relief. Jody usually called to let her know that her recent hunt went well and that she was okay, but other times, she called to let her know that a friend hadn’t made it. She always hoped for good news. 

When she answered, there was a voice on the other end of the line that definitely wasn’t Jody. 

“Who is this?” Claire asked, wondering if maybe a vamp got ahold of Jody’s phone and wanted to talk ransoms. 

“It’s me, Claire.” There was a pause on the other end of the line. “It’s Kaia.” 

Claire whipped the phone from her ear and ended the call. That couldn’t be true. Jody would’ve told her if she went looking for Kaia. Claire figured it had to be a shifter who stole Jody’s phone and wanted to lure her out into a trap. 

Before she had a chance to come up with any other theories, her phone rang again. It was Jody. 

“Listen, whoever the fuck you are, I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to play here, but just know if you hurt Jody in any way, I will find you and I will kill you myself,” she said through gritted teeth, her grip nearly crushing her phone. 

“Watch your language young lady.” This time it was clearly Jody on the line. “Why did you hang up the phone?” 

Claire couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening. “Someone just called me from your phone saying they…” she let out a sigh, “saying they were Kaia.” 

“I know how this might look, and I know this might be a shock for you right now, but we found her Claire. That was Kaia who called you. The real Kaia. We’re on our way home, we’ll be there soon.” 

Jody was right, Claire was in shock. After the call ended, she just stood in the middle of her room, staring blankly at the wall. She waited so long for this moment. Given, she always figured she’d be the one to break through into the bad place and rescue her, but it didn’t matter. Kaia was coming home. 

She went downstairs and started cleaning everything. She vacuumed, washed the dishes, dusted the blinds, and she didn’t even know they had a duster. She called and ordered two large pizzas with everything on them, knowing Kaia loved pizza, and she probably hadn’t eaten anything like that in a long time. 

She brushed her hair, put on a little makeup, and threw on her cutest outfit. She felt like a middle schooler getting ready to ask their crush out in homeroom, but she wanted to look nice when she saw Kaia again. 

It felt like a year before she heard Jody’s car pull up in the driveway, but it was maybe an hour. She tried to take deep breaths, but it didn’t seem to help. Her thoughts were racing and her hands were shaking, so she started pacing back and forth. She froze on the spot when she heard the keys in the lock. 

The door opened, and Jody came in first, a huge smile on her face. Behind her, in an oversized red jacket, a timid smile creeping from her lips to her cheek, was Kaia. 

Before she could even step foot in the house, Claire ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms tight around her, as if trying to make sure she was real, trying to make sure she couldn’t slip away from her again. 

She pulled away, gently tracing the side of Kaia’s face with her hand. 

“It’s really you?”

Kaia nodded, the smile spreading wide across her face. “It’s really me.”

Claire pulled Kaia in close and kissed her. It was a little too rough, a little messy, but neither of them cared. They finally got each other back, and that’s all that mattered. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Claire said, tears welling up in her eyes. “I never stopped trying to find you. You know that right? I never stopped.” 

Kaia nodded. 

“Alright girls, let’s get settled in. Kaia’s had a long trip back, and I know you two have some catching up to do,” Jody said, ushering the girls in and locking the door. 

Claire and Kaia cuddled up under a blanket on the couch as Jody plated the pizza for them. 

“There was a second, when we were both in the bad place, where I thought I was going to die,” Kaia began, her voice soft and tentative. “And I thought your face would be the last thing I ever saw. And then when I didn’t die, all I could think about was how I wanted to see your face again.” 

“Well, be careful what you wish for,” Claire said, resting her head on top of Kaia’s, “because you’re gonna be stuck looking at this face for a long, long time.” 

Kaia laughed, settling into the warmth and safety of her lover’s arms. In her experience, she was never one to get a happy ending, but this time, it seemed like she might. 

Claire placed a gentle kiss on Kaia's forehead, feeling like her heart had finally returned home. What she and Kaia had was special, it was a love worth fighting for, and she was so glad she never gave up that fight. 


	5. What We Have Is Real (5: Saileen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen is alive and well after Jack restores life on Earth, and Sam can’t wait to be with her again.

The second they were in the impala, after Jack restored the formerly obliterated people back to earth, Sam picked up his phone and facetimed Eileen. His breath was labored as it rang and rang. On the fifth ring, the call was answered, and much to Sam’s relief, Eileen’s smiling face came up on the screen. 

“Hi, Sam!” 

“Eileen! Hi. How are you? How are you feeling?” Sam was stammering, hoping that his girlfriend was brought back to earth with no complications, but given his track record with girlfriends, he rightfully had some reservations about things going smoothly for him.

Eileen’s eyebrows furrowed and her lips lifted into a confused smile. She couldn’t hear the tone of Sam’s voice, but she could see the look of concern on his face. “I’m fine. Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, no, no. Nothing is wrong,” Sam signed. He didn’t want to push too much, so he figured he’d let the events of the past day go until he could talk to her face to face. “I just wanted to see if I could come see you. I miss you.”

From the driver’s seat, Dean tilted his head toward Sam and pouted his lips. “Awww, aren’t you cute.”

“Dude, shut up.” Sam turned to face Dean, giving him a death glare. 

“Is that Dean?” Eileen asked, noticing the very familiar look that Sam usually only reserved for his brother.

“Yeah, he says hi. We’re heading over now, so I’ll see you soon.” Sam blew Eileen a kiss before ending the call.

~**********~

They pulled up to Eileen’s house, and as Sam hopped out of the car, he noticed Dean wasn’t coming with him.

“I got something I need to take care of,” Dean said. “I’ll let you know when I’m back. Go have fun with Eileen. Be normal. You fought your whole life for it.”

Dean waved before driving off, leaving Sam to take in the truth of his words. He did always want a slice of the apple pie life, and since God was no longer pulling the strings, he had a very real shot at having it. Or at least, his version of it.

As soon as Eileen opened the door, Sam pulled her into his arms and just held her. He tightened his jaw to keep from crying, he was so happy to have her back. 

“Well, I missed you too, Sam,” Eileen said, her voice muffled by Sam’s shirt.

Sam didn’t want to let her go, but he loosened his grip so he could look into her eyes. He waited a moment, just taking in her beauty. 

“Not as much as I missed you.” He tilted her chin up and placed a slow and gentle kiss to her lips, and it felt like he could breathe again. For once, he didn’t have the looming fear that the person he loved would be ripped away. Eileen understood the life, she understood the trauma that Sam had to live with, but most importantly, she made Sam happy. She made him want to live.

They went inside, and Sam caught her up to speed about everything that happened. Eileen took it well, joking that it wasn’t her first time dying and coming back to life. She was starting to get used to it. 

Sam knew, in his soul, that Eileen was the person he was meant to be with. He wanted to make her smile, start a life with her, stay up late getting drunk and making hangover meals in the morning. He wanted her to be around.

So when Sam asked Eileen to move back into the bunker, she said yes. With her there, it really started to feel like a home again. It made Sam do something he hadn’t truly done in years: plan for his future. 

He debated with himself for weeks, figuring if it didn’t seem right, he didn’t have to go through with it, and if it did seem right, he’d be prepared, but the little black box was burning a hole in his pocket. Was it stupid? Would she even say yes? Was it too soon?

But all of those questions faded away as Sam got down on one knee, Cas and Dean smiling in anticipation at the other end of the dinner table, and asked Eileen to marry him. He signed it perfectly, despite his nerves desperately trying to get the best of him.

With tears in her eyes, and a beaming smile on her face, she said yes.

Sam slid the ring on her finger, and they kissed as Dean shouted and cheered in the background, “That’s what I’m talking about! My little brother’s getting married!”

It turns out Sam was right all along, what he and Eileen had was real, and their love would only get to grow for years to come.


End file.
